Czego się nie robi dla odrobiny miłości
by fanka77
Summary: Świat się kończy! Bones bierze ślub kościelny! Jednak zanim to się stanie, jej narzeczony prosi o małą przysługę- muszą zaliczyć nauki przedmałżeńskie. Co ona na to? M ze względu na seksualny podtekst rozmowy.


A/N: _To OP było wyzwaniem napisanym dla innej strony. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba…_

„_**Czego się nie robi dla odrobiny miłości…"**_

- Ty chyba żartujesz, Booth!- wykrzyknęła na cały głos sprawiając, że połowa Instytutu Jeffersona wytężyła słuch, usiłując poznać powód jej nieoczekiwanego wybuchu.- Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię tego!

- Ależ Bones, kochanie…- wymruczał przymilnie, usiłując obłaskawić swoją wojowniczo nastawioną narzeczoną.- To konieczne, jeśli mamy się pobrać w kościele. Proszę, moja ty Kosteczko. Nie utrudniaj… Przecież to tylko zwykła rozmowa…- mruczał, skubiąc wargami jej szyję.

- Zwykła rozmowa?- spytała poirytowana, choć w głębi duszy miękła pod wpływem jego czułości.- Rozmowa z takimi jak on, nigdy nie jest zwykła. Ci wszyscy księża, pastorzy, rabini i inni kapłani, zawsze trąbią o tym samym, usiłując przekonać takich oświeconych, jak ja, że to jakiś wyimaginowany bożek stworzył świat. Wasi nawet twierdzą, że zdążył w siedem dni, a przecież każdy normalny człowiek wie, że Ziemia, kosmos, cały wszechświat, kształtowały się miliardy lat!- argumentowała.

- Temperance.- powiedział łagodnie agent.- Ja rozumiem, twój opór, naprawdę…- przekonywał.-… ale sama się zgodziłaś na ślub kościelny.- przypomniał delikatnie.

- Tylko dlatego, że to dla ciebie ważne, Booth.- odparła, patrząc na niego z uczuciem.- Dla mnie, to tylko świstek papieru. Nieważne, czy podpisany w kościele, czy w sądzie. Obeszłabym się bez niego, ale rozumiem, że nie chcesz żyć dalej w grzechu, choć pojęcia nie mam, gdzie tu grzech, skoro podobno wasz Bóg powiedział, „idźcie i rozmnażajcie się"!

- Yeah… Kiedy połączył Adama i Ewę.- odparł Seeley.

- No, ale z tego, co wiem, księdza do tego nie potrzebował!- upierała się.- A już na pewno nie przedmałżeńskich pogadanek!

- Kochanie… Ja nie chcę się teraz kłócić na tematy religijne. W tym przypadku, nigdy nie będziemy zgodni…- uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie, dając jej do zrozumienia, w jakich przypadkach **są **zgodni i Bones poczuła, jak miękną jej kolana.- Sama jednak przyznałaś, że jesteś skłonna wziąć ślub kościelny, bo wiesz, ile to znaczy dla mnie i Hanka. Proszę, skarbie… Zrób to dla mnie! To tylko jeden wieczór…- wymruczał, zanim ją pocałował i do reszty zamącił jej w głowie. Był jedynym mężczyzną, który jednym spojrzeniem lub pocałunkiem, potrafił do reszty pozbawić ją koncentracji i wiedziała, że choćby nawet próbowała i tak mu się nie oprze…

- Tylko dlatego, że tak ładnie prosisz.- wymamrotała między pocałunkami.

- Dziękuję, skarbie! Jesteś najlepsza!- wyszczerzył się idiotycznie i pochwyciwszy ją w ramiona, obrócił wokół własnej osi.

- Jak nie chcesz, żebym zwymiotowała na ten nowy, elegancki garnitur, to mnie zaraz opuścisz, Booth…- zasugerowała Tempe, czując znajomą falę w żołądku.

- Ok, ok!- zgodził się zaraz i ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemi.- Wszystko, czego zechcesz, Bones!- zapewnił gorąco.

- Chcę, żeby już było po wszystkim.- mruknęła.

- I będzie, dziś wieczorem!- zachichotał.- Ojciec O'Flannagan czeka na nas o siódmej, na plebanii, a gdy skończymy, wrócimy do domu i wszystko ci wynagrodzę, ok?- zaproponował kusicielsko.

- A dlaczego nie teraz?- odparła szybko, wiedząc, o czym mówił.

- Bo wszystko, co dobre, przychodzi do tych, którzy czekają!- mrugnął i cmoknąwszy ją mocno w usta, dodał:- To ja lecę. Szef czeka na raport. Wpadnę po ciebie powiedzmy o piątej? Będziesz miała czas, by się przygotować.

- O szóstej.- sprostowała.- Mam dużo pracy, a poza tym, nie zamierzam się przebierać. Nie idziemy na bal, tylko porozmawiać z twoim księdzem. Ten strój w zupełności wystarczy.- stwierdziła racjonalnie.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Bones!- uśmiechnął się i pomachawszy jej na pożegnanie, opuścił biuro niezwykle z siebie zadowolony.

- Czego się nie robi dla odrobiny miłości!- zachichotała Angela Montenegro- Hodgins, wchodząc do biura swojej przyjaciółki.

- Uwierz mi, Angie…- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Temperance.- Z Booth'em, to nigdy nie jest tylko odrobina!

o-O-o

_**Kilka godzin później, na pewnej plebanii…**_

- A więc, moje dzieci, porozmawiajmy sobie szczerze…- zaczął ksiądz Patrick O'Flannagan, kiedy narzeczeni usiedli naprzeciw jego biurka.

- Doskonale!- stwierdziła Bones, zanim Booth otworzył usta.- Cenię sobie szczerość i na początek chcę powiedzieć, że jestem ateistką.- wypaliła.

- Naprawdę? A to ci niespodzianka!- zachichotał kapłan, z psotnym błyskiem oku.

- Huh?- zdziwiła się jego reakcją.

- Wiedziałem o tym, moje dziecko.- odparł ksiądz.- Seeley mnie uprzedził.

- Po pierwsze, nie jestem pańską córką. Moim ojcem jest Max Keenan. Po drugie, skoro pan wiedział, po co to spotkanie?- spytała bez ogródek.

Ojciec Patrick roześmiał się gardłowo.

- Mówiłeś, że ma cięty język, ale nie wspominałeś, że aż tak!- mrugnął do swojego zaczerwienionego po uszy parafianina.

- Wybacz, ojcze. Bones potrafi być bardzo bezpośrednia.- wymamrotał Booth.

- Widzę.- odparł kapłan.

- Moglibyście przestać mówić o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było?- zażądała nieco poirytowana antropolożka.

- Przepraszam, Temperance. Mogę ci mówić po imieniu?- spytał łagodnie Irlandczyk.

- Zasadniczo wolałabym, by tytułowano mnie dr Brennan, ale skoro się pan upiera, to proszę. Lepsze to, niż „moje dziecko", skoro nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

- Tak właściwie…- zaczął powoli ojciec O'Flannagan.- …to jesteśmy, Temperance.

- Nie rozumiem.- stwierdziła zdezorientowana.- O czym pan mówi?

- O tym, moja droga, że moja matka nosiła nazwisko Keenan i miała brata, Jacoba. Mówi ci coś to imię?- zapytał przekornie.

- Z tego, co wiem, ojciec mojego ojca, miał na imię Jacob, ale Max mówił, że z jego linii rodzinnej nikt już nie pozostał!- zdumiała się, szybko kojarząc fakty.

- Nikt w Stanach.- sprostował ksiądz.- Przyjechałem tu dopiero rok temu, na prośbę biskupa Howarda, a przy okazji po to, by odszukać resztę rodziny. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale wreszcie się udało, zwłaszcza, gdy poznałem twojego narzeczonego i trochę sobie porozmawialiśmy.- uśmiechnął się.- Jak więc widzisz, jestem tak jakby twoim stryjem!- mrugnął.

- Niesamowite! Wiedziałeś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?- wypaliła, spoglądając na Bootha.- To dlatego mnie tu ściągnąłeś?- pytała nieprzerwanie.

- Nie tylko, skarbie.- odparł spokojnie.- Rodzina, czy też nie, tak czy inaczej musielibyśmy zaliczyć te nauki i to niekoniecznie przed ojcem O'Flannagan'em, bo oryginalnie miał nas przepytywać ksiądz Mitchell, a że nieoczekiwanie zapadł na świnkę, więc padło na twojego stryja.- tłumaczył.- Poza tym, zawsze chciałaś poznać resztę rodziny, więc pomyślałem, że zrobię ci małą niespodziankę.

- Wiesz, że ich nie lubię.- przypomniała.

- Owszem, ale chyba ta nie jest taka zła?- spytał i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Nooo nie.- przyznała i wyciągnęła rękę do kapłana.- Miło mi cię poznać, stryju.- powiedziała.

- Wolałbym, żebyś tytułowała mnie, ojcem O'Flannagan, albo księdzem proboszczem, lecz jeśli się upierasz…- odparł powoli i roześmiał się widząc jej minę.

- Aaaa!- olśniło ją w końcu.- To miał być taki żart! Niezły!- stwierdziła, gdy ścisnął jej dłoń.

- Dziękuję, moja droga.- mrugnął.- Skoro więc formalności mamy z głowy, może porozmawiamy o waszym przyszłym małżeństwie?- zaproponował.

- A o czym tu rozmawiać, wuju? Booth chce ślubu w kościele. Mnie jest wszystko jedno, bo mogłabym się bez tego obejść, ale dla niego to ważne, więc…

- A jak myślisz, Temperance, dlaczego?- zapytał kapłan.

- Bo jest tradycjonalistą.- odparła.- Wierzy, że życie razem bez ślubu, jest grzechem. Wierzy w monogamiczność związków i to, że papierek ją zagwarantuje, choć przecież każdy wie, że w naturze ludzkiej zdrady są czymś powszechnym i żadna przysięga, czy kawałek biżuterii nie zmieni tego.

- Mam rozumieć, że monogamiczność nie leży w twojej naturze?- spytał ojciec Patrick.

- Cóż…- przyznała.- Jeszcze do niedawna faktycznie tak było. Miałam wielu partnerów seksualnych.- odparła bez skrępowania, a Booth jęknął:

- Bones!

- No co? Przecież to prawda.- stwierdziła.

- Powiedziałaś „do niedawna", co się zmieniło?- zapytał proboszcz.

- Hmmm…- mruknęła.- Pomijając fakt, że w dzisiejszych czasach takie praktyki są bardzo ryzykowne, przyznaję, że ja się zmieniłam i to za sprawą Bootha.- dodała.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że odkąd go poznałam, zaczęłam nieco inaczej patrzeć na świat. Booth przekonał mnie, że sex, to coś więcej niż fizyczne rozładowanie napięcia, że to akt miłości, w którą jeszcze kilka lat temu nie wierzyłam, dopóki to uczucie nie dopadło i mnie. Zakochałam się w nim i w pewnym momencie odkryłam, że inni partnerzy nie są mi już potrzebni. Chciałam, chcę tylko jego.

- Dlatego, mimo swoich przekonań, zgodziłaś się na ślub?- padło kolejne pytanie.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała zwięźle.- Skoro to go uszczęśliwi.

- A co z twoim szczęściem?- spytał Patrick.- Czy takie rozwiązanie nie sprawi, że poczujesz się jak w klatce?

- Nie…- odparła.- …ponieważ nie planuję go zostawiać. My i tak żyjemy razem, wuju. Jedyne, co zmieni się wraz ze ślubem, to kawałek kartki, obrączki i nazewnictwo. Nic poza tym.

- Ach! Czyli mam rozumieć, że przyjmiesz jego nazwisko?

- Tego nie powiedziałam.- stwierdziła zaraz.- Poza tym, dlaczego miałabym to robić? Czy to jakiś nakaz?- spytała.

- Eeee, kochanie.- wtrącił się Booth.- Ale co złego jest w moim nazwisku?

- Nic.- odpowiedziała.- Jednak mam swoje, na które ciężko zapracowałam. Jestem Temperance Brennan, doktor antropologii i sławna pisarka. Dlaczego miałabym zmienić nazwisko, gdy fani i media identyfikują mnie z moim własnym? To wzbudzi ogólną dezorientację.- argumentowała rzeczowo.

- Fakt, ale możesz też używać obu nazwisk…- powiedział Booth.

- Albo…- zaproponował ksiądz:- …prywatnie być panią Booth, a profesjonalnie, dr Brennan.

- Zobaczymy.- odparła wymijająco.

- No dobrze…- odezwał się ojciec O'Flannagan.- A co z dziećmi?- spytał.

- Nie rozumiem pytania.- odpowiedziała Tempe.

- Zamierzacie założyć rodzinę?- wyjaśnił.- Chcecie mieć dzieci?

- Całą armię!- wypalił Seeley bez zastanowienia.

- Tak? A nie sądzisz, że w tej sprawie ja też mam coś do powiedzenia?- uniosła brew.

- Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie, ale mówiłaś, że chcesz zostać matką.- przypomniał.

- Owszem, matką jednego lub dwojga. Nie zamierzam robić za inkubator dla twojej armii.- odparła stanowczo.- Mam karierę, o którą też muszę dbać!

- To może zostawcie decyzję co do ilości, Bogu?- zasugerował Patrick.

- Bóg nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Dzieci są wynikiem stosunków seksualnych, a nie interwencji naukowo nieudowodnionych sił. Można je zaplanować tak samo, jak można ich unikać.

- Ale pomyśl, ile zabawy będziemy mieć, próbując je zrobić…- zauważył Booth.

- Zabawę będziemy mieli tak, czy inaczej. Zapominasz, że sex nie służy tylko rozmnażaniu, Booth. Cokolwiek mówi ta twoja święta książka…

- Biblia, Bones. To jest Biblia…- przypomniał jej cicho.

- Jakby się nie nazywała.- wypaliła.- Nie zamierzam kochać się z tobą tylko po to, by robić dzieci. Mam swoje potrzeby!

- Wiem, Bones i robię, co mogę, by je zaspokajać.- stwierdził, zanim ugryzł się w język.

- Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz jeszcze więcej, jak wrócimy do domu.- powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę.

- Bones! Ten komentarz był zbędny!- mruknął Booth, czerwieniąc się po uszy i spojrzawszy na księdza, dodał:- Proszę nam wybaczyć, ojcze. Bones zapomniała, gdzie jest.

- No jak to gdzie? W domu mojego stryja.- wypaliła, jakby to była rzecz oczywista.

- Owszem, skarbie, ale ten dom, to plebania, a więc część kościoła…- przypomniał.- Pewnych tematów nie należy tu poruszać.

- I dlatego religia mnie nie pociąga. Zalatuje mi pruderią!- wypaliła i ksiądz się roześmiał.

- Jesteś taka sama, jak moja matka.- stwierdził.- Zawsze waliła prosto z mostu.

- Co waliła? I dlaczego z mostu?- jęknęła skonfundowana.

- To takie określenie, Temperance.- wyjaśnił Booth.- Oznacza, że obie jesteście bardzo bezpośrednie.

- Aaaa… Rozumiem.- odparła.- Czy to problem?

- Skądże. Tylko spostrzeżenie.- odpowiedział O'Flannagan.

- To dobrze, bo nie zamierzam się zmieniać.- podsumowała.

- A ja nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniała. Kocham cię taką, jaka jesteś.- uśmiechnął się agent.

- To dobrze, bo inaczej nasz związek nie potrwałby długo. Podoba mi się tak, jak jest.

- Mnie też, skarbie. Nawet bardzo!- zapewnił i mrugnął wesoło, raz jeszcze rozbawiając księdza, który patrząc na oboje, pomyślał:

- _Co jak co, ale ich małżeństwo nigdy nie będzie nudne!_

Tego wieczora rozmawiali jeszcze długo, choć w krótkim czasie ich konwersacja zeszła na koligacje rodzinne, do których Tempe podeszła z nieco większym entuzjazmem, niż do tematów religijnych. Gdy opuszczali plebanię, dochodziła dziewiąta i odprowadzając ich do drzwi, Patrick dorzucił jeszcze:

- Mam nadzieję, że po ślubie szybko zaprosicie mnie na chrzciny?- zachichotał.

- A kto mówi, że będą jakieś?- wypaliła zdziwiona Tempe.- Dlaczego miałabym mącić w głowach moich dzieci? Niech same zdecydują, czy chcą być ochrzczone, czy nie!

- Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, Bones…- powiedział szybko Booth, ciągnąc ją do samochodu.- Może w czasie, gdy rozpoczniemy ich produkcję?- dodał kusicielsko.

- Jeśli zamierzasz w międzyczasie dyskutować, to od razu idź spać na kanapę!- stwierdziła, machając wujowi na dobranoc.

Patrick patrzył, jak odjeżdżają, kłócąc się zawzięcie, a potem wrócił do siebie, kiwając głową.

- Yup!- mruknął.- Na pewno nie będzie nudne!

KONIEC


End file.
